No regrets
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: "Sin remordimientos" dice, a él mismo a ella. Sin remordimientos, así ha aprendido a vivir. [One-shot] [rivetra] [Universo Alterno]


® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

**No regrets**

* * *

Levi observa los archivos frente a él, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Lo ha logrado. Finalmente, ha podido poner sus manos en los expedientes de Kenny el Destripador.

El hombre que asesinó a su familia.

El dolor es intenso, una carga insoportable de llevar. Ha dejado una herida tan profunda que siente que nunca podrá cerrarse. Solo la venganza le mantiene en pie. Encontrar al monstruo que les arrebató la vida tan brutalmente a sus hermanos, y entonces darle el fin que se merece.

Justicia. Venganza. Da igual.

Cuando llegue el momento, Levi Ackerman matará a Kenny el Destripador con sus propias manos.

—Si necesita algo, o tiene alguna pregunta, no dude en llamarme.

La voz de la agente Ral es suave, dulce. Le ha hablado así desde el momento en que pisó el edificio pidiendo información del caso, consciente del estado de fragilidad en que se encuentra. Levi apenas registra sus palabras, pero emite un corto gracias y vuelve a lo suyo.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Ackerman.

La joven mujer se despide, y Levi no vuelve a pensar en ella hasta el siguiente día cuando lo llama a una escena del crimen.

Los compañeros de la agente Ral son agradables. Gunter Schultz es la fuerza bruta de la unidad. Oluo Bossard es el cerebro del grupo y apoyo informático, y Eld Gin el agente a cargo.

Levi nota el ambiente de camaradería que se respira entre ellos, y no necesita observarlos demasiado para saber que morirían el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, se siente incapaz de encariñarse con ellos. Muy dentro de sí, arraigado en su interior, hay un profundo temor a perder de nuevo aquello que ama. Así que, cada mañana se dice a sí mismo que debe mantenerse al margen, que no debe apegarse demasiado.

Incluso si la sonrisa de la agente Ral le hace empezar a sentir una calidez que hace mucho tiempo no experimenta.

Había estado muy cerca. Pero como agua escurriéndose entre sus dedos, se había escapado de su alcance.

Kenny el Destripador se había burlado nuevamente de él.

—Lo atraparemos —le dice ella en el epílogo de los eventos.

Levi permanece en silencio, le faltan las palabras. Las emociones arden en su interior, buscando desesperadamente su liberación.

Ira. Frustración. Dolor. Venganza.

—Ten fe.

Se levanta y le deja solo, no sin antes depositar una taza de su té preferido frente a él, una taza azul que implícitamente ha quedado marcada como suya. Las palabras sencillas, pero cargadas de convicción, logran penetrar la nube pesada que se ha cernido a su alrededor y darle el impulso que necesita:

Esperanza.

Su sonrisa no es lo único que capta su atención ahora. Su cabello, ni dorado ni rojizo, le roban la mirada también. La ve hacerle señas tras la cinta policial, y por un instante, la luz dorada del atardecer atrapa su cabeza y hace brillar su cabello bajo un aura etérea, casi mágica. La visión lo distrae más tiempo del considerado prudente, y se regaña a sí mismo por entretenerse en algo tan trivial en un momento así. Están allí porque alguien ha sido asesinado y requieren de su apoyo. No debe distraerse con algo tan banal.

Levi decide concentrarse en su trabajo y ayudar a la unidad a resolver los casos como se supone que haga, pero la presencia constante de Petra Ral en su vida está haciendo mella en su resolución y no sabe qué hacer con ello. No cuando le sonríe así, ni cuando la luz crea efectos tan hermosos en su cabello, o cuando se queda absorta en su trabajo, rellenando papeleo por horas y él se siente tentado a contemplarla por horas sin fin.

Levi no quiere encariñarse más de lo debido, pero mantenerla alejada de él se le hace cada vez más y más difícil.

Cuando le llega la noticia, su corazón da un vuelco y siente que por un momento deja de respirar. Llega al lugar tan rápido como su motocicleta se lo permite, justo en el momento que los paramédicos la están subiendo a la ambulancia. Está inconsciente, sana y salva, excepto por la característica firma de su enemigo. Una marca grotesca que le revuelve el estómago, dibujada con sangre en su rostro dormido. Exige que le busquen agua, y cuando finalmente le alcanzan una botella, olvida su aversión por la sangre y le limpia el rostro con delicadeza.

Ahora Levi tiene una razón más para atrapar a Kenny el Destripador. Y vaya que no le hacían falta.

Lo ha logrado.

Finalmente, tras una larga cacería que le llevó en círculos por años, ha logrado su cometido.

Kenny Ackerman le devuelve una sonrisa torcida mientras la vida se le escapa de los pulmones. Pálido y ensangrentado, aun logra mantener esa fachada de petulancia que solo le dejaba ver a sus enemigos. Levi no le quita la mirada ni un momento, memorizando cada segundo que le resta a su peor enemigo. Sus nudillos están rotos, secuelas de la reciente batalla, su pecho sube y baja frenéticamente y su frente está perlada en sudor. El pulso bajo sus dedos se detiene, pero él sigue apretando, con tanta fuerza que podría romper los huesos, intentando convencerse que se acabó, que su travesía llegó a su fin.

Isabel Magnolia.

Farlan Church.

Finalmente pueden descansar en paz.

Así como también todos aquellos que perdió en el camino.

Eld Gin. Oluo Bossard. Gunter Schultz. Erwin Smith, antiguo jefe del departamento. Moblit Berner, Keiji, Abel y Nifa, el equipo de Hange Zoe. Nanaba, patóloga forense. Mike, el remplazo de Erwin. Gelgar, Lynn. Sasha Braus, oficial novata.

Todas las víctimas del maniaco asesino que habían sido cercanas a él han sido vengadas. Sin embargo, ¿por qué aun se siente tan vacío? ¿Por qué el agujero en su pecho sigue sin poder cerrarse?

Las bocinas de la policía se escuchan a lo lejos y Levi sabe que su tiempo se ha acabado. Intenta llamar a Petra, pero el teléfono suena y suena sin que conteste la llamada. Oyendo las sirenas cada vez más cerca, decide dejarle un mensaje de despedida. Los agentes llegan justo cuando está por grabarlo, y le ordenan soltar el aparato y levantar las manos. Levi obedece, y se deja caer sobre sus rodillas.

«_Se terminó_» se oye pensar mientras le ponen las esposas. El agente lo hace poner de pie y le conduce a la patrulla, mientras una pequeña multitud de curiosos se forma alrededor, intentando captar algo. Levi los ignora y cierra los ojos por un momento, ponderando su futuro. Siente la mano del policía posándose en su cabeza, indicándole que se agache para entrar al vehículo, cuando una voz conocida interrumpe la escena.

Una breve discusión, la voz de Petra y el oficial a cargo del arresto se suceden una tras otra como en un juego de ping-pon. No logra captar lo que dicen, las palabras le llegan lejanas pero sabe que están hablando de él.

—_Solo un minuto, por favor._

La última frase le llega tan clara como el agua. Una súplica a su favor que sabe que no merece.

—Petra, yo…

Se corta en plena oración. Sabe que a los ojos de la ley no hay justificación para sus acciones, y antes que todo lo demás, Petra es un oficial de la ley. Antes que mujer, antes que compañera, antes que…

—No espero que lo entiendas.

—Ese es el problema —le responde, con los ojos húmedos y la mirada evasiva—, lo entiendo… pero… se supone que no debo aprobarlo. Sin embargo, sé quien era Kenny y honestamente el mundo está mejor sin él, pero represento a la justicia y debo mantenerme imparcial por mucho que me alivie saber que está muerto. Yo… yo… Ahora no podrá hacerle daño a más nadie, ¿verdad?

Sus grandes ojos ámbar se posan en los de él, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta, algún alivio para la disyuntiva en su consciencia. Sabe que no debe pensar así, que nada justifica que el hombre frente a él haya tomado la justicia en sus propias manos, que ahora es tan culpable como el propio Kenny y su deber es entregarlo. Sin embargo, otra parte de sí sabe que el hombre era un asesino sin consciencia, que ha causado más dolor del que se puede describir, y que el seguir vivo representaría un peligro para otras personas. Kenny no merece la misericordia que la justicia iba a darle. Y ahora, Levi tampoco.

Levi identifica la vergüenza en su mirada, porque Petra siempre fue justa y recta, y ahora por su culpa se enfrenta a una situación donde debe enfrentar sus propios valores y todo en lo que creía; y no conforme con eso, tener que enviar a prisión al hombre a quien comenzaba a amar. Ahora entendía que la había puesto en una situación difícil, donde la decisión que tomara no solo representaría el sistema de creencias que elegiría vivir de allí en adelante, sino que también afectaría el destino de ambos para siempre.

Levi vio ambas opciones y la cadena de consecuencias que tendría pasar por los ojos de Petra.

No podía permitirlo.

No podía dejarla arruinar su vida entera solo por él.

—No. No te arrepientas.

La frase la toma por sorpresa. Petra da un respingo, y vuelve a clavar su mirada en él, casi sin entender.

—Hice lo que tenía que hacer —continua, la frase suena a despedida—. Tienes razón, ahora no podrá hacerle daño a más nadie.

Los ojos de Petra comienzan a empañarse, comprendiendo lo que quiere decirle. Como en cámara lenta, ve a Levi hacerle una seña con la cabeza al oficial a cargo de su arresto. El hombre avanza hacia ellos, su figura está desdibujada por las lágrimas que se acumulan una tras otras. Mete a Levi en el vehículo, y este le dedica una última mirada antes de que todo se vaya al garete.

—Sin arrepentimientos —dice, a ella, a sí mismo, antes de volver la mirada al asiento del frente y la puerta de la patrulla se cierre ante ella.

* * *

_Soy la reina del drama jaja_

_Se supone que debería estar trabajando en Ymir, pero me encontré esta historia que tenía abandonada desde octubre, así que me senté a terminarla. Está basada en mi otepé de El Mentalista, el jisbon. Inicialmente iba a formar parte de mi colección "Fragmentos de una vida entera", pero es muy largo para el formato tipo viñeta/drabble que uso en aquella colección._

_Ahora, con permiso, me voy a ver memes sobre la tesis mientras huyo de mi profesora._

—Fanfiction, 26 de febrero de 2019.


End file.
